On Camera
by bruderup
Summary: Akuilah, Aiden hanya sedang tidak ada kerjaan, saat meretas kamera warga sekitar, saat tangan-tangan itu tersentuh miliknya Raymond.


Akuilah, Aiden hanya sedang tidak ada kerjaan, saat meretas kamera warga sekitar, saat tangan-tangan itu tersentuh miliknya Raymond.

* * *

 _On Camera (c) bruderup_

 _Watch_Dogs (c) Ubisoft_

* * *

Ruangan ini besar sekali, penuh kelap-kelip dari ribuan monitor, meski bau apek dan debu terus menguar. Pria serba kelam bernama Aiden tersenyum bangga, sedikit perasaan megalomanianya muncul tatkala membayangkan diri sebagai Tuhan, seolah tak ada manusia yang bisa lolos dari sepasang kehijauan cemerlangnya.

Tapi, lama-lama, dia juga bosan.

Ah, ya, bosan.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghilangkan bosannya sang peretas kita tercinta?

Mengacaukan warga? Tidak, dia tak ingin reputasi yang susah-susah dibangun harus tumbang, mengunjungi Nick dan anaknya lalu mengajak jalan-jalan? Bukan pilihan bagus, Nick jadi agak pemarah setelah Lena meninggalkannya, atau menemui Clara dan minta maaf karena Aiden terlalu kasar padanya? Jangan juga, meskipun bermuka datar, pria itu masih punya harga diri tinggi!

Lalu apa?

Aha! Notifikasi CCTV memberikan ide cemerlang, kenapa dia tidak meretas CCTV lalu mengintip aktifitas warga? Hitung-hitung, kalau ada masalah yang dekat dia akan turun juga, atau kalau tidak mampu, bisa menghubungi kepolisian sekitar.

Setelah menyelesaikan kode rumit, akhirnya sampai juga, uhum, Aiden berdehem, ada banyak pilihan.

Oh, kasihan, pria itu hanya dianggap sebagai teman!

Jordi? Sialan itu tampak senang dengan mayat-mayat. Dan ada pula seorang pria memotong benda keras yang nampak bagai tangan manusia, dasar menjijikkan.

Ah-ah.

Hah?

Ah, k-kau... a-a-aku...

Apa itu?

Oh tidak, itu tidak boleh dilihat! Aiden buru-buru memindahkan ke saluran lain, seseorang tengah terlelap, namun ada pesan suara yang menyatakan betapa menyesal dan mencintai, tunggu, itu bukan terlelap, pria itu telah tewas!

Tapi, Aiden penasaran, hanya penasaran.

Aiden gugup, tubuhnya mendadak panas, padahal biasanya terasa dingin sekali, keringat yang menuruni pelan-pelan dilenyapkan.

Oh, ayolah Aiden, ini tidak cukup panas untuk membuatmu berdiri!

"Ah, a-aku... " Tampilannya menggairahkan sekali, wajah merah, sedikit liur menetes dari bibir seksinya, gairah memuncak nampak tak tertahankan lagi, gadis manis itu menggigit bibirnya, sepasang tangan tadinya menganggur, kini menarik tangan sang lawan pemain untuk menyentuh gumpalan, yang di mata Aiden, benar-benar membuatnya menahan napas.

Huh.

Huh!

"K-Kau, s-sempit sekali."

"Ah, ah! Uh..."

Kini, wajah Aiden sudah sama-sama merah dengan mereka yang sibuk bermain, napasnya memburu lebih cepat, dan di bawah sana, sesuatu mulai tegang dan berdiri.

Kenapa dilepas?

Oh, ternyata ganti posisi, prianya tidur dan sang gadis terduduk diatas kelangkanya, bibir saling bersentuhan penuh nafsu, liur saling tersambung lalu terpisah, naik turun naik turun, Aiden memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-Ah, aku!"

"A-Aku juga!"

Berteriak keras, sebelum akhirnya ambruk, napas mereka berkejaran, mereka telah selesai, tapi kini Aiden yang uring-uringan.

"Heh, Aiden! Ada sesuatu yang harus ditunjukkan. Aku masuk ya."

Raymond? "Masuk saja."

Alis pria berpakaian biru itu mengkerut, suara Aiden agak aneh dan serak, mungkin sakit? Debu-debu itu tidak bersahabat dengannya, barangkali? Tapi tidak memusingkan begitu lama, langsung masuk, langsung menunjukkan sekumpulan data cemerlang. Bukan Raymond kalau tidak cemerlang.

"Aiden, aku berhasil melacak Defalt... Dia..." Raymond bicara ke mana, Aiden fokus ke mana, sepasang kehijauan itu jadi lelah, dan Raymond menyadarinya.

"Hei,"

"Hei,"

"Aiden, kau sakit?"

Ah, tidak, pria itu menggelengkan kepala, membagikan selengkung senyum, tapi Raymond khawatir, pipinya merah, suaranya agak serak, dan nampak lelah sekali. Yang entah kenapa, terlihat sedikit, manis?

Apa yang dia pikirkan dengan menyebut Aiden manis? Mungkinkah kepalanya terbentur?

"Kalau kau lelah, istirahat saja. Biar aku yang mengurus ini semua." Sang rubah hanya menggeleng, senyuman yang lebih lengkung dan tajam kembali datang, Raymond lurus-lurus memandang puluhan monitor, melupakan Aiden di sisinya.

"Raymond..."

Tumben Aiden memanggil namanya langsung?

"Kenapa, Aiden?"

* * *

Alarmnya berbunyi, Aiden mengerjapkan matanya pelan-pelan. Jelas, tak ada sinar mentari yang masuk.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, rupanya."

Huh?

"Sepertinya kau harus melihat ini."

Duduk diatas ranjang yang tak begitu nikmat, sedikit sakit di bagian bawah dan ada rasa canggung dalam mulutnya, Aiden mengulum senyuman, mengenakan baju serba kelam, dan melangkah pasti ke arah Raymond.

"Wah, kau hebat!"

"Jangan, jangan merasa terpaksa untuk memujiku, Aiden!"

Seolah tak terjadi apapun, yah. Sedikit kekecewaan menghampirinya, tapi Aiden diam saja, merutuk dalam hati barangkali inilah yang terbaik, untuk waktu sekarang.

Sementara di sisi lain, Defalt muntah-muntah.

* * *

 _END_

* * *

Oke, singkat, agak aneh, dan mereka OOC, tapi butuh perjuangan lebih dari biasanya, btw, ini fanfic pertama aku di fandom Watch_Dogs, mari ramaikan~

Maaf dipotong, soalnya ku bingung harus ngegambarinnya gimana, Aiden sama T-Bone kayaknya gak cocok buat berlebay ria~

Terima kasih yang telah meluangkan waktu buat membaca, silakan tinggalkan jejak~


End file.
